Locking The Fire
by Rose-Of-Pandora
Summary: One doesn't need to be smart to save someone, but one has to be strong when saving a kingdom. She swore she would do it, but what if she has one problem of not fulfilling what her hearts wants most. Rose X Jehu
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Her hands shook as she crouched in the wet grass, the blade tickled her hands but she ignored it as her red eyes filled with utter sorrow and pain stabbed into her heart at the shape in front of her. The gloomy grey sky that threatened for severally hours to rain finally started to drizzle; it mixed in with her first tears that ran down her face and dripped onto her hand on the ground.

The body of her father was unmoving with life as she raised her uninjured hand to shake his shoulder; the battle of thousands of demons and animal demons cries carried in the wind to the south of where the battle was and now where the young girl of 10 knelt beside her father's body.

She saw him get cut down by the animal demon's wind blades, she seen him look back at her surprised that she was in the battle field when he told her to remain home, then slash, he fell to the ground and all the soldiers who was under her fathers command froze in shock and horror. She blamed herself, she should have been smart and stayed away from the lines she should have known that she was useless against any solider. Now her father was dead. The great king of the Godspell Kingdom was dead; his soldiers fighting for all they where worth to protect there families. She hung her head her tears increasing.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted.

The voice wasn't enough to awaken her from her daze as she felt the body of someone shoving her to the side away from the sharp head of a steel axe that she didn't notice was going to kill her. She snapped out of her weariness to move out of the way as another swipe was swung to chop her into two.

"Stop moving runt!" A voice grunted in frustration as it spoke.

She managed to leap to her feet as her stare was aimed at a demon with muscles like a gorilla. He was an ugly solider whoever he was. He had greasy black hair with a horrible under bite; he had not clothing from the waist up which didn't surprise her. She shot a quick glance to the person who saved her, it was her sister Yuki. She had armour of her fathers kingdom, which was mostly padded material she could never remember that covered the body, mostly the chest and abdomen because they where the place a fatal wound could be afflicted. Yuki returned her gaze sharply from looking up from there fathers fallen body. Pain flashed in Yuki's eyes and questions too but Mr. Gorilla was getting impatient.

"Princess Yuki you should really be joyful now. Your father is dead. You can become queen!" He shouted to Yuki.

Yuki growled her voice was so dangerous even the young girl took a step back from her own sister; Yuki's eyes where flaming as she answered the soldiers remark.

"I rather die then think like that you pig."

The solider smirked that he got a rise to the princess. He raised his axe and challenged Yuki.

"Then fight me to show me if I can really believe you Princesses."

She knew her sister was no fool but these where the moments where Yuki showed her weak side, especially now since she just found her sister with there fathers fallen body in the grass. Yuki raised her smaller but strong silver sword. She charged at the solider, her speed was fast like a cheetah and her movement's as a copra as she struck the solider with speed, cutting deeply into his shoulder by jumping just in front of him and lowering her sword below her as she was air born.

But she was so fast he didn't see it; he screamed in agony as she spun to make a stab into the soldiers unprotected back but the little girl then heard a scream of her sister in..Pain? Her blood when cold as she saw that her sister had a sword stabbed right through her abdomen; blood swelled around the blade for a few moments as it seemed to kill off the rest of the rest of her sister's life span. Yuki's eyes closed as the sword was pulled out of her sister and her body fell. The 10 year old eyes where wide with horror…her sister… was…dieing…

"YUKI!" She cried as she tried to get to her sisters side but was stopped by the soldiers strong arm as he grabbed her and pinned her to his chest with his uninjured arm. She squired trying to set herself free, her body froze as she saw the figure that was holding a blood covered sword. His face was shadowed by a hood from his cloak, but from where she was she could clearly see his amber eyes glowing under the shadows. He raised his sword to his lips and licked off the blood.

She felt sick inside from the sight she turned away in digest. Her head was then force forward by a hand of the solider. He made her face the gory sight before her, she tried to close her eyes but they where frozen in terror as she watched him lick the last of her sisters blood off his shinning silver sword. He lowered his weapon and started too walked forward toward her. Again she started to struggle harshly when she felt cold metal against her throat; her gazed turned but her head didn't follow as she looked at the same silver sword pressing against her neck.

"Ah, Neah was a cleaver fox too have been hiding his youngest away from the public eye. It's a shame that he didn't seem to care about his oldest. And now he has only you left. Yes now that we have you, you will be our key to your kingdoms success. I know you have no loyalties to them, they would hate you for being half demon and all." The cloaked man slurred out every word as he pressed the edge harder into her neck.

But he was wrong; she was loyal to her country even if they didn't know her. She would die before she betrays them. With a new burst of energy she twisted and reached up in a quick motion and bit into the Soldiers injured shoulder. He screeched and dropped her; she scrambled to race away but her progress was cut when she tripped over her sister's body and rolled over top of her silent form. Then it happened when she looked up and saw the axe of the solider coming down then terrible pain flashed in her body as it dug into her left eye, she cried out in agony and rolled onto the ground rolling holding her hand over her eye in excruciating pain. She felt another slash of a metal dig into her cheek, right into the gash that was already there.

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS ROSE GODSPELL!" The cloaked man cried out as he replaced the soldiers spot to kill her.

Then her world when black.


	2. Chapter 1

"I told you no." She crossed her arms her blue and Red eye thinned into a glare at the Elder counsel when she spoke.

She hated this; they ALWAYS tell her that she HAD to get married to strengthen the country! She turned around and started to calmly walk away from the elders burning gazes; she pulled her black dresses hem up to make sure it didn't drag along the stone floor of the 'Hall of Elders'; She ignored the shouts of the Elders as she excited through the beautiful oak wood doors. She brushed her black hair as her eyes gazed dully at the ground, Rose felt a slight chill when she reached the end of her hair that she was pulling behind her ear, the feeling of smooth slick black hair came over a slight bump as her fingers went over the blood stained tips.

She continued to proceed down the hallway that connected the 'Hall of Elders' to her chambers in her palace, the tall windows loomed overhead letting in bright golden light that dimmed when it touched the rock grey that made up the floor. A darker grey carpet, nearly black stretched across from the door where she excited to another door at the end of the hall.

"They will never understand that I have no desire to marry." She murmured to herself.

She paused her steps to turn her face towards the dark sky; it was cloudy as always, with crimson red, electric violet, Burnt Orange and Prussian blue mixed in with the black clouds giving the feeling neutral but enchanting to the eye. This is how it always was in the Dark World, the sky and the rocky and the lack of life, like green trees and bushes gave it its name. Rose's head turned towards the noise of the door at the end of the far hallway that was where her chambers where present. A man walked out into the hallway and closed the door gently; he had a head of dark chocolate brown hair with gently but stunning Egyptian blue coloured eyes. He wore midnight black rob that was pulled inward towards his chest and woven together with True blue hem, and a long cloth that wrapped around his waist and came down to his ankles, like a skirt but he would never admit it, it had patterns of dragons woven into the fabric. His leather boots gently clunked against the ground as he approached her and when he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder. His name was Doctor Jack. "Your highness, you know they are only thinking what's best for the country, and maybe you should listen to them." He told her as she shrugged off his hand. "I know. But I rather not get married, I can't help but think that is accepting after 3 years he is really gone…" She said in a strained voice. It was true for her, it had been 3 years since that awful night where her father and sister where slain, by that man. Rose gritted her teeth and she reached up her hand to touched her right eye, it was blue unlike her red one, it had a long deep scar running down from her forehead over her eye and another one over top of it along her cheek horizontally. She blinked and cast her eyes down in thought. *~FLASHBACK~* Rose woke up to dull pain in her eye as she lay in the grass of the field her vision blurred, but she only could see blurry images in one eye, she started to sit up onto her knees when she felt it. The burning painful feeling in her right eye, but when she flew up her hand to hold her injured face she felt that there was no eye at all! She let out a silent scream of pain and fell to the earth as dizziness of blood lost and panic engulfed her mind.

"Please stay still Rose." A sweet voice spoke into her ear. It was her sister.

She felt her sister hand, she gently moved it towards her eye, Rose stiffened in natural defence of any person when someone tries to touch there injury. Yuki made a quick choice to just raise Rose's head on her lap, she felt Yuki pull her head up on her lap, her sister moved her hand that was pressing against the place where her eye was. Yuki press her forehead to Rose's and held her hand over Rose's hand that was holding her eye, she began to mutter some words.

"Its not your time to die, you need to learn more to be what father and I where doing. Rose, you must talk to Doctor Jack. Before I leave this world I give you this…"

Rose felt Yuki remove her hand from Rose's empty eye, Rose opened her left eye still very blurry and saw her sister reach over to her right eye, she touched her eye and drew her hand back in front of her face and Rose watched in amazement, Yuki's eye glowed as it started to turn into little blue particles. They twisted out of her eye socket, leaving it empty and hollow. They seemed to dance around Yuki's hand; they twisted towards Rose's empty eye as her sister pointed her finger. She felt burning again but only lasted a moment as calming, sweetening, and pure healing feeling seemed too melted into her eye.

"Sweet dreams…" The calming voice of her sister muttered.

Her world once again went black as she fell asleep.

After the battle was won by her father's warriors they went into the empty plain and found Yuki lying dead beside the sleeping Rose. There king laid near by in some grass. She had admitted of having no memory of what happened to the soldiers, she later was given medical treatment and then she was finally alone with Doctor Jack.

"What were my father and sister doing before they died? I mean what where they doing all this time?"

Her voice echoed in the empty room, Doctor Jack gazed turned back to her and had a look of surprise. She posed the question right after the Elders let about asking what happened, she told them she didn't remember and Doctor Jack shooed them away from the weak girl.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He shrugged as he placed the medicine in his storage place. She let out a low growl and snapped at him.

"Cut the crap! Yuki told me personally to ask you!"

His gaze was dark when he turned to her, he closed his storage door and muttered his voice dark, but Rose had no fear of him.

"So you do remember…"

Then he lost it.

"YOU TOLD THE ELDERS AND EVERYONE YOU HAVE NO MEMORY! YOU LIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I…EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?"

Rose had the same sharpness in her voice but more calm.

"I rather not remember. Answer my question!"

"No, 3 years from now I will tell you. For now heal."

He briskly left the room.

***~END OF FLASHBACK~***

She sighed and proceeded down the hall ignoring the disapproving look Doctor Jack gave her as he released her shoulder and she walked away from him. Rose was ever so grateful when she reached the doors to the palace, she proceed to turn on of the handles when she heard a crash and shouting from inside. The doors flew open, just barely missing her nose when a young man in cream and brown coloured clothing raced through. She watched him for a second and stepped back out of the way as a squad of guards raced through.

"Halt!" the lead guard shouted to the young man who seemed to have infiltrated her palace to seal stuff most likely.

The young man or as she rather called him the thief, continued to race away then stopped abruptly as he realized this hall lead only to the Elders room. He whipped his head around seeming to not understand what he would do next. Rose watched in no interest, but she did anyways, lets see if he will be smart and leap out the open windows where he could land on the stables room and slid down and race towards the unguarded gate.

But just as she thought, he only made this robbery out of the blue as he raced pass the soldiers who seemed to be to stubborn to even reach out and grab him from there bunch, he raced back towards the door where Rose was waiting beside; he did something she also thought was stupid as to run back right where he came from, he noticed her for the first time and she read his unspoken thoughts.

_A woman easy hostage_ she rolled her eyes, when he reached out to grab her she raised her leg in a swift motion and smashed his head into the floor. He crumbled, his face properly smashed into the stone; she reached to pull some hair back over her ear as she turned her gaze towards the shocked guards that where just standing there.

"What are you waiting for? Take him away." She told them in an annoyed voice. She walked into the doors and closed them behind her. Rose continued to walk down the next hallway in more of a hurry, there where dozens of doors on each side of the room, she picked the one that was hers and opened it. When she slowly closed it, the darkness of the unlighted room comforting her, she let out a long sigh and leaned her back on the door sliding down so her legs hit her chest and she wrapped her arms around.

"What a useless day" she muttered into her knees. A knock was heard behind her on her door.


End file.
